Apples and Cutie Marks
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: Apple Bloom has a tough choice to make that affects everyone in her life. She does her best, but one pony is definitely unhappy with her decision. Contains two original songs.


I do not own these characters or profit from them.

If however you enjoy my writing style I have a lot of books available.

Apples and Cutie Marks

By, Clayton Overstreet

Sometimes things just do not go as planned.

Standing in the orchard with her brother and Granny Smith Applejack peered up at the sun and mumbled to Big Mac, "Where is that filly?"

Before he could answer they heard the sound of pounding hooves. Apple Bloom came galloping up, skidding to a halt and gasping for breath. Without a word Big Mac picked up a bucket of water and set it down in front of her. "Thanks big brother" Apple Bloom bent in and took several deep gulps. Then she sat back on her haunches and said, "Sorry I'm a little late y'all. My dance class went a little longer than I expected."

"You were late yesterday too," Applejack said sternly. "And the day before that you skipped out on egg gathering so you could leave early."

"I had a cutie mark problem and I needed to get there early," Apple Bloom said defensively.

"Apple Bloom you know how important your chores are. This is a working farm and it's the source of our family's earnings. We don't work and we don't eat."

"I know. I just have other responsibilities. Just because I don't charge ponies money to help them with their cutie mark problems doesn't mean it isn't important."

"I know that Sugar Cube, but you need to prioritize. Do you really think a few more minutes at your dance class is more important than feeding the hogs or collecting apples?"

Apple Bloom could tell from her big sister's voice what the answer was supposed to be, but she said, "I just want to put all my effort into learning. I mean we know the top ponies in music in Equestria and go to their concerts and help out at their fund raisers. I'd hate to look silly or make them look bad by not dancing well. Plus we know the princesses. Imagine how embarrassing it would be if we got invited to the Grand Galloping Gala and just stood around or worse just went to stay in a corner and sell pies to all those classy ponies. I'd hate for them to think we was just country bumpkins."

Big Mac snickered and looked at Applejack who blushed a bit. "Eyup."

"I'm just saying, I manage to help with friendship problems and teach at Twilight's school, but I make sure I get home in time to do the chores and put in all my effort. It's important."

"I know," Apple Bloom said.

Granny snapped, "Applejack it's gettin' late. Stop all this jawing and let's just get to work."

"Okay Granny." She gave Apple Bloom one last look. "You just remember what's important little sister." Then she turned and pranced off to do her own chores.

Taking an empty basket from Big Mac Apple Bloom went to a nearby tree and set it down before kicking the trunk. "I know what's important." Still Applejack's words echoed in her head. She watched apples fall from the tree and thought about them very hard. Applejack was right. She had been late a lot. Not just at the farm, but also to class and to meetings with the Crusaders, and lately she had to cancel a lot of other things too. Like her potion making with Zecora and Twilight Sparkle.

She had a lot to do admittedly. She, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo had appointments set up through the next week with families to discuss their children's cutie marks. They were still running the day camp on weekends. They tutored with the students at the friendship school. And they occasionally got calls from the map to help solve friendship problems. Add in all the farm chores and Apple Bloom's day was pretty much full. So it was not surprising that some of the things they wanted to do fell to the wayside.

She really did not want to give up her dance classes. Like how Scootaloo still went to her Rainbow Dash fan club meetings and Sweetie Belle liked to work in the garden. Lately though it had become a lot less fun and a lot more work. It was like when she was little and had to beg Applejack and Big Mac to let her help around the farm. Now doing the chores was a lot easier and she messed up less, but the routine was becoming boring and like a weight.

Not like her work as a Crusader. That was always fun and exciting, even when it did not work right away. It could be frustrating at times, but every cutie mark problem was different. Sometimes it was helping a blank flank discover their true talent and destiny, other times it was helping a pony figure out how best to use the talent they did have or explaining things to their friends and family who might not quit understand their friend. Not just ponies either. A cutie mark was more than a picture on a flank.

Doing chores all day did not compare. Only that was wrong. Looking at her family Apple Bloom could see them doing their chores with big smiles and songs in their hearts. They moved a lot like dancers, she thought. And they obviously loved it.

Not that she hated working on the farm. Apple picking could be a lot of fun. The ceremonies that went into making Zap Apple jam were a hoot. Taking pies to market, especially when they went through the swamp and had to dodge the chimera was a real adventure. It was important work and kept them in bits and food.

And she loved spending time with her family.  
Somewhere along the way though it had begun to grow monotonous. No, worse, it had become… well… a chore. Unlike Applejack and Big Mac and most of her other family members who got up looking forward to working on the farm for Apple Bloom had begun to think of her work on the farm as something that got in the way. And a lot of the time it felt like she was the only one.

Even her friends enjoyed themselves. Scootaloo still made deliveries to earn her money, but she loved using her scooter no matter what. Sweetie Belle did not have a job really, outside of the Crusaders. That worked too because it meant if Apple Bloom or Scootaloo were busy she was still available. Besides a lot of fillies their ages were unemployed. Most really. Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon went shopping a lot. Others were exploring their talents and learning… just because they got their cutie marks in cooking or magic for example did not mean they did not need to learn the details. A lot of ponies thought getting their cutie marks meant instant skill with no effort and could get downright ornery when they found out otherwise.

Oops, there she went thinking about cutie marks again. Hurrying she moved on to the next tree. Looking down the rows of trunks stretching as far as she could see in every direction she felt her shoulders sag. She gave the trunk a kick and listened to the thump of falling apples.

000

The next day at their tree house Apple Bloom told Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle how she felt. "I know what I need to do, but I don't like it."

"Doing the right thing isn't always easy," Sweetie Belle said. "But Applejack is right. If you're overwhelmed then you have to make a choice."

Scootaloo nodded. "We've all been there. But whatever you need to do you know everyone will support you. Provided you go about it the right way." She giggled. "Remember when you tried to save time by using that plant growing potion to make giant apples?"

"Applejack grows a giant apple every year to show off in the fair," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle smirked. "Yeah, but she didn't try growing a whole tree of them on top of a hill. I remember when they started falling. We were cleaning up knocked down trees and helping rebuild buildings for a week."

"Not to mention hauling the giant tree off to the part of the orchard cordoned off for the vampire fruit bats."

Apple Bloom nodded. "I know. The apples were big alright, but they did not exactly taste great." The potion was great if you wanted to grow flowers, but Applejack was right again. Fruit needed time and care to grow if you wanted it to taste great and be nutritious. Nobody told me the potion was more of a starter." She paused. "Though I guess that explains why nobody uses magic to cure world hunger or somethin'."

"You can't just up and quit either," Sweetie Belle said. "There are commitments and responsibilities."

"I know and I know what I need to be doin'," Apple Bloom said. "I can't keep dividing my time like this. That's why working on the farm seems like a chore instead of bein' fun like it used ta. I'm just too spread out." She paused. "I don't suppose we could use the mirror pond…"

"No!" Her friends said in unison.

"Nah, I didn't think so," she said with a sigh. Then taking a deep breath she stood up and said, "Well I guess I am gonna have ta buckle down and cut out the things in my life that are getting in the way of what needs doin'."

"Don't worry Apple Bloom, we'll be there."

"All of our friends will be," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom smiled and gave them a tight hug. "Thanks. This ain't gonna be easy, but I guess we've been headin' this way for a while now. I just need to pony up and do it." Sitting back she began to sing.

"I guess I always knew that things would change.

I don't have time for childish things.

I have to do what I know is right…"

Scootaloo moon-walked backwards with a hat pulled down over her eyes.

"It isn't just a matter of choosing between black and white!" She showed a black and white horseshoe on each foreleg and then twirled away. "Aoo!"

Sweetie Belle put a foreleg around Apple Bloom. "We've been there for each other since the start.

And I know that you can find your way,

By looking in your heart."

Apple Bloom smiled. "I know just what I need and what I need to lose.

I just have to admit that I already know the truth.

The time has come to put away the past…

Scootaloo and Sweetie sang together, "And now you're on your way to find your proper path.

Because not everything was always meant to last."

"It's gonna hurt, I'm gonna cry, I think a little part of me may even die.

But I am moving forward. The time has come. The moment is now. And I always knew it was. My heart is breaking, but I have to do it now because…

All together they went on, "The past is in the past!

We've climbed the hill, we've seen the path, and know just what we need.

Don't let the weight of the past slow us down,

To carry only what we must like a charging steed!"

Apple Boom looked sad again, "There's so much I wanted to do and be and say,

But there is only so much of me to go around,

I'm getting in my own way. I need to pick, I need to choose, and leave the rest on the ground."

Sweetie Belle smiled a little sadly. "You're growing up and it is finally time for you to move on."

"You've past the test, beaten the rest, and sang that old sad song," Scootaloo added.

"And I know deep inside that trying to stay the same would be wrong."

Again they enthusiastically sang the chorus, "The past is in the past!

We've climbed the hill, we've seen the path, and know just what we need.

Don't let the weight of the past slow us down,

To carry only what we must like a charging steed!"

"It's not what I want to do or where I thought I'd be." Apple Bloom appeared to be in the middle of a spotlight. "But I guess… I'm old enough to know exactly what I really need. It's what's best for me." The other two hugged her again both looking a little sad.

000

A week later Apple Bloom arrived at the farm right on time. Only she was not alone. She had Scootaloo, Sweetie pie, and two other young ponies with her as she approached Big Mac, Granny, and Applejack. Applejack smiled and said, "You ring a bunch of your little friends by to help you with your chores?"

Apple Bloom smiled nervously. "Um, sort of. These are some of the ponies I've been working with in Cutie Mark Crusader day camp and they were real interested in trying out life on a farm." She pointed to a young filly with green fur and a yellow mane. On her hip was a cutie mark of a flower growing out of a brown blob. On her back was a pair of saddle bags. "This is Fertile Lisa. We met her in Canterlot when she was helping spruce up a local park. She's an expert in… um… nutrients for animals and plants. Her aunts runt he Ponyville Spa."

"I know everything animals and plants need to be the best they can be and can be and help each other. Animals eat fruits and vegetables and make fertilizer which makes plants grow. Like this." She pulled something round and red out of her bags. "I brought this from my back yard."

"Is that an apple?" Applejack asked, not recognizing it.

"It's a radish," she said proudly.

"Whoa…" Big Mac said.

"That's the biggest darn radish I ever saw," Applejack said. She gave Apple Bloom a suspicious look. "How does it taste?"

"Try it and see." She tossed it to Applejack who caught it and after a moment took a bite.

"Yowsa, now that's a radish!" She looked around for a water bucket and took a deep drink. "Spicy!"

"The key is what scat you use for the fertilizer. T's a little gross, but so is what my aunts deal with every day at the spa."

"What do you mean?" Applejack asked.

"You don't think they like scraping hooves, soaking skin, cleaning up bathtubs after ponies have been soaking, and rubbing down strangers, do you?"

"I ain't rightly thought about it," Applejack said. She looked at her mud caked hoof. "Maybe I should tip more."

"I know more about using poop than anybody. I'll have your trees and other plants growing twice as big in a month if you give me the chance and your chickens will be laying so many eggs they won't fit into the hen house. Not to mention I can get your cows giving more milk and cow pies almost good enough to eat." She smiled playfully. "I also know how to make it into something that's really good for removing old tree stumps with a bang."

Scootaloo pushed a skinny gray pony forward. He wore glasses and looked really nervous. On his haunch was a math equation. "This is Pi. His whole family has been accountants for generations, but he's been really sickly lately and wanted to get out in the fresh air and get some exercise."

"We don't really need an accountant… is he related to Pinky?"

"No, his nameis spelled P-I. Like in math. He's the best apple bucker I've ever seen," Apple **B** loom said.

Applejack smiled condescendingly. "He seems a might scrawny." She shared the look with Big Mac.

"Show 'em what you've got," Scootaloo whispered in his ear.

Swallowing he nervously nodded and looked at the ground. Using his hoof he began scratching out math equations and looking at a nearby tree. "Let's see… roughly seventeen feet tall… four feet wide at the trunk, each apple weighing roughly two and a half pounds… take into account the tensile strength of apple wood…" he rushed over to Big Ma's cart and pulled out three empty baskets. He placed them by the tree and then drew an X on the trunk. Looking nervously over at the skeptical Apple family. Then he reached over and tapped the X with the tip of his hoof.

A moment later every apple on the tree fell. Some bounced off branches and against each other. When they were done all of the baskets were full and the apples had formed perfect cones. One felt last and he caught it with his hoof and took a bite as Granny, Big Mac, and Applejack stared with their mouths hanging open.

"Well I'll be tarred and feathered," Granny said with a cackle. "That's some trick sonny."

"It's simple geometry and arithmetic." He burped a little as he set the apple core on the ground. "I can do it in my head and according to my calculations it'll cut down on your harvesting time by at least a third."

Scootaloo said, "I bet Princess Twilight couldn't do better."

"It sure is impressive," Applejack said.

"Do you think you could give them a try for a month? A little pay, a little room and board, and I promise they'll work hard. If they don't or you do not get along we can find others to give it a try." Apple bloom cleared her throat. "I want you to know I have been thinkin' real hard about what you said about prioritizing and budgeting my time better and I think these two helpin' out 'round here will more than pay for themselves."

Applejack smirked. "So that's it. You want us to hire a couple of ponies part time to give you a little more time to yourself."

"Well, actually…" Apple Bloom said. "I was thinking you could hire them on full time. Like I said, just for a month as a trial."

"We'd love to work for you and we'll work really hard," Lisa said. Pi nodded next to her.

Applejack frowned, confused. "Full time?"

"Well yeah. I wasn't suggesting you hire them just to help me. More to… replace me."

"Replace you?" Big Mac said. "What do you mean Apple Bloom?"

"Well it's like Applejack said. I don't have time to do everything. And working on the farm isn't something you can cut corners on. Animals and trees need a lot of care and special treatment when they're healthy. When somethin' goes wrong you have to double down. Bein' a Cutie Mark Crusader means I have to travel and take as long as it takes to help ponies with their cutie mark problems. Plus there are things I want to do for me. I remember those times you've tried runnin' the farm by yourself and had to learn about taking it easy sometimes."

Applejack stuttered. "But… but… but the farm needs you Apple Bloom. You can't just…"

"I know the farm is important," Apple Bloom interrupted. "It's our livelihood, it feeds a whole lot of ponies, and we've got connections to a lot of other businesses. Only thing is, I don't have the time or really the desire ta do what needs doin' 'round here. It's been comin' for a while now. I guess I've been sure since we got our cutie marks. I just thought that maybe I could do it all. That I wouldn't have to choose between what I always expected to do and what I want to do." She shook her head. "But you made me see that I needed to. I can't take the time I need to be a Cutie Mark Crusader and work the farm."

Applejack was speechless and Big Mac was… Big Mac. Granny clopped forward. "Are you sure about this little one?"

"Yeah, I really am. I mean I love this place and all of you. If I can find the time I'll still help out. And unless there's an emergency I'll try to arrange my schedule so I can help out with making the Zap Apple jam."

"We'll do our best to cover if she needs it," Sweetie Belle said.

"If you find time?" Applejack repeated aghast. "Help out?"

"Well I can't promise I can be here if something important comes up," Apple Bloom said. "Like you said, if I miss or am late to a dance class it's no big deal, but I can't do something like help a pony find their destiny on a set schedule."

"Apples are important," Applejack said.

"I know. That's why I brought Lisa and Pi. I didn't want to shirk my duty to the farm. But there's more important stuff. Like when you go out on friendship missions or fighting monsters."

"That-that's different," Applejack said.

"Well I know it's not as impressive as what you do," Apple Bloom said. "But think of all the good we've done. Stuff that we couldn'ta done if I was here diggin' holes or pickin' apples and shoveling up after the pigs."

"Diamond Tiara would still be focused on being stuck up and would have ruined Pip's career as student pony president," Scootaloo said. "Not to mention a lot of others. It was getting pretty bad."

"Or when we met Trouble Shoes. If we hadn't realized he was meant to be a rodeo clown he would have probably ended up in jail, if he was lucky," Apple Bloom said. "Those ponies in Appleloosa might have lynched him. Not to mention the damage he could have caused tryin' to compete in the rodeo."

"And I think something bad might have happened if we hadn't helped Zipperwil realize that her puppy Riley had not stopped loving her, but had just become a grown dog," Sweetie added. "We've helped lots of ponies and in the long run it's been a lot more help to others."

Apple Bloom looked at Granny and said, "I can't work on the farm or be a Cutie Mark Crusader if I can't devote myself to either one fully. And I can't do that with farmin'. We went through a lot to get our cutie marks and find out what we were supposed to do and when it comes down to it I had to make a choice. Not about which was more important, but which one was more important to me. And as much as I love all a you and this place singing lullabies to apple trees takes second place ta helping other ponies and creatures find their place in the world. That's somethin' that really takes my best and I can't let anything distract me from that, or else someone else could suffer."

Applejack looked panicked. She asked quickly, "But what are y'all going to do for a living? You can't charge people for helpin' them find their destiny. And a pony has ta eat!"

Before Apple Bloom could answer Starlight Glimmer appeared next to them. "Oh there you are Crusaders. Apple Bloom Twilight wanted me to tell you Celestia wrote back and you've got the grant and the mayor signed off on the permits."

"That's great!" Apple Bloom said.

"Grant? Permits?" Big Mac asked.

Scootaloo said, "We asked Twilight about the money thing and she said that the government gives money to worthy non-profit causes if you are working for the public good."

"And we put in the paperwork to hold a fundraiser to help outfit our day camp." Sweetie said.

"I have one of the fliers," Lisa said pulling it out of her saddle bag.

Applejack leaned down and read, "Come one and all to the Cutie Mark Crusader camp where we help ponies answer all the mysteries of their cutie marks. Are you a blank flank looking for that special talent? Confused about the mark you do have? Need someone to help explain your talent to your friends and family? Or just want to support your friends?

"Then come on down and enjoy finding out with other ponies.

"Also in one month come to our special benefit concert where the top three ponies in music have agreed to throw a benefit concert and teach a week long music camp! Learn from the best even if music isn't your ultimate destiny you can have lots of fun."

"We will never charge for our help, but donations of money, time, or anything else a pony can give to help are gratefully accepted."

Starlight said, "I also got some songs from the Rainbooms back in the other world. They offered to play. They don't mind working to help another camp. We just ran into a little problem when it turned out they can't play their instruments with hooves. So they sent some sheet music and lyrics instead. By the way I was wondering how you got rubber tires for your obstacle course since those come from the other world and—"

Interrupting Applejack turned and said, "You set this all up already? Without even talking to me about it?"

Apple Bloom tilted her head. "Did you want to help out? I figured you'd want to but be too busy…"

"No, to tell you not to do this. You can't!"

"Do what? Did I mess something up? I thought I had everything covered."

"Applejack…" Granny warned.

She ignored her. "When I told you to prioritize, I meant for you to cut down on everything else not working on the farm! I can't believe you'd just abandon everything that matters like this."

"Applejack didn't you leave Ponyville once to move to the city?" Starlight asked.

"And I was wrong! This is wrong!" She turned and galloped away.

Apple Bloom stared after her in shock. "But… I was doin' the right thing, wasn't I?"

Granny and Big Mac looked at each other. Finally granny said, "You done a good job here Apple Bloom. And I think if you feel this is the right choice then it probably is. But I can't say we won't miss you."

"Eyup," Big Mac said.

"It's not like I'm leaving town," Apple Bloom sulked. "I did everything right."

"You did," Big Mac said. "And like you said maybe we all knew it was comin'. I just think that Applejack maybe didn't let herself think it could happen. You growin' up is one thing. Our baby sister not workin' the farm…" He shook his head. "Guess'n we all missed that one." He leaned in and hugged her. "Give her a little time." He looked at Pi and Lisa who looked uncertain.

Granny caught the look. "Why don't we find a nice place for you two to hunker down? If Apple Bloom says you're to be given a chance well by gum we'll give ya a chance. I warn ya though, we work hard on this farm and you have some big shoes ta fill."

"Yes ma'am," they said and with one last look she led them away.

Looking at Big Mac and her friends Apple Bloom's ears drooped and she said, "I think I'm gonna go be by myself for awhile if that's okay with you." They watched as she walked away, in the opposite direction of Applejack.

Scootaloo said, "Do you think we should go get Princess Twilight?"

Starlight said, "I will let her know what's going on, but I don't think this is a friendship problem. It's a family thing and the only two ponies who can do anything about it just left."

000

Applejack ran and ran until she found herself in the middle of Ponyville where she just stopped, hyperventilating. Tears fell down her cheeks and her legs shook. A few ponies stopped and stared at her which set her running again. She did not know where she was going. Where could she go?

Pinky Pie? No, she was the last person who would tell Applejack what she wanted to hear. She had abandoned her family the same way Apple Bloom had. Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, and Fluttershy all lived away from their family. Rarity lived with her sister, but had practically hogtied Sweetie belle to keep her from following in her hoof prints. None of them would understand how much it hurt. Nobody could. And not one of them would agree that she was right. Applejack felt betrayed all over again and it had not even happened yet.

She slammed into something and fell down. Blinking she was surprised to see a familiar wrinkled face. "Grand Pair?"

"Applejack, sweetie," he said picking himself up. "What's wrong?"

Unable to stop herself Applejack began sobbing and fell against his shoulder.

A while later they were on a bench and he was listening to her story. Finally he said, "Applejack…"

'You don't have to say it. I know I'm wrong. I just… it feels like she's wrong. Like she's stabbed me in the heart."

"Applejack, you know that your mother left my family for your father and I held a bit of a grudge. The thing is… I didn't even know she was gone forever until three years after it happened."

"Oh grandpa…"

"I want you to learn from my mistake. Can you imagine if something happened to her?"

"I don't have to imagine. That's part of what this feels like. I always thought… that she would be there. That no matter what happened…"

"Now Applejack, be honest. Even on a normal farm things can happen. Let alone when the people who work there get called away on adventures to fight monsters or save people."

"That's just it. My whole work goes topsy-turvy all the time. But I've always had the farm to come home to. Without Apple Bloom…" She started to cry again. "Apple Bloom was the last thing our parents left us. That and the farm. Without her… I'm not even sure it's home. And I don't know if she realizes how much this hurts, but the worst part is that even if she does, it's not gonna change her mind. How can she do that to me?" music filled the air.

Grand Pair looked up and said, "I'd forgotten how often this happens around here…"

Not hearing him Applejack started to sing. "The world is such a scary place. Always changing. Never staying quite the same. I just wanted a part of it. A place that bore my name that I could call my own. My home." She flashed back to when she was a little filly, crying with Big Mac. "Then it was gone. And everyone I knew said that we had to move on.

"But it hurts so much just moving on! I've held onto what we had. A farm, a family, and soon I was not quite so sad. A little piece of home…" The family, much younger, looked over baby Apple Bloom in her crib. "Something to hold on to. A future like a shining star never meant to roam." The image tore away like a ragged sheet.

"Now all of that is gone. So long! A moment torn right from underneath my hooves.

"The signs were there, I did not see. The world once again being torn away from me. I lost it all once before, I never saw her walking out that door. And now I find that the world I thought I had has once again just left me behind and worst of all nobody thinks that I should mind!

"Well I mind! What gives her the right to tear my heart, to shrug me off and just depart? Leaving me behind!"

Grand Pair appeared in a spotlight sitting on a stool. (If you know anything about his voice actor, this is hilarious.) He sang in halting lines, pausing almost inappropriately as if he were doing beatnik poetry rather than singing. "My dear— I know— just how you feel. Like everything you ever loved— was any of it real? How can someone you showed such love— leave you behind? Did they think you would not mind?" A tear ran down his cheek. Behind him is the image of his daughter walking away with Applejack's father. "A moment passes— and she's gone. Was she leaving— all along? Did she plan it just this way? Why won't she stay?"

Applejack put her hooves on her grandfather's lap. "I gave my love. I thought she cared. She was always supposed to be there. Why isn't she still theeeeere?"

"I'd throw myself upon a knife; I've helped and raised her for her whole life. Until the day she turned her back and I find she's no longer heeere."

Together they sang, "She was my world and she left me behind, acting as if I shouldn't mind. But here I am all by my self while she goes on with someone else. The one I thought would be by my side; would never run and never hide. I was there for her whenever she needed me. But where is she for me?"

Applejack sobbed again. "She's all grown up and moving on. I know she's right but it feels so wrong."

"Feels— so wrong!"

"But now she's gone! Without a thought for meeee. Can't she see? I know she never meant to hurt us. I know it has to be. She's growing up and must follow her own destiny. But what about meeee?"

"Like flowing water— through a sieve. I always knew— she'd have to leave. Time flows on. And before you know it the ones you love— are always gone. I just wanted to hold on— just this once. A star to follow, a heart to hold. She's the one I can't live without— too bad that I'm not hers."

"She was my world… but I'm not… hers," Applejack finished forlornly.

Grand Pair sighed and patted her on the shoulder. "Want to stay here and just seethe in anger for a little while before you actually have to apologize?"

"I reckon."

Just as she was getting up a large sulk a shadow passed over them. With the flap of wings Twilight landed next to the bench. "Appejack, we need to talk. It's about Apple Bloom."

"Yeah, I know Twilight. I owe her an apology." She practically spat the word.

"Yes, you do but this isn't about that. Apple Bloom has been kidnapped!"

"WHAT!?"

000

Apple Bloom was tied up against a large tree. She had been on her way to see Zecora. Her place was one of the few spots in Ponyville where there was nothing related to Applejack. Plus she could rely on Zecora to take her side. She doubted Twilight or any of the others would agree with Applejack, but as her friends they might try to get the two of them to make up and she so was not in the mood. The same went for anyone in Ponyville including the non-pony kids at Twilight's school. Zecora meanwhile lived away from her people and even Ponyville in the middle of a dark forest.

She was on her way when Dr. Cabilaron had jumped out of the woods and grabbed her. "Ah-hah! One of the famed Cutie mark Crusaders. This is quite a find."

"What do you want with me?"

"Everyone knows that you are a dear friend of Twilight Sparkle." He held up a newspaper. Apple Bloom recognized it as the one they Crusaders had published when they had taken advantage of knowing Twilight to be famous themselves. "I am sure that in exchange for you they will gladly part with a certain scepter…"

Apple Bloom did not have to ask what he was asking about. It had not been that long ago that the Storm King had stolen the princesses powers using an ancient artifact.

Now three hours later she sat against a tree wrapped in ropes. Cabilaron had sent his ransom demand with one of his henchmen, but had not gotten a reply yet. After the initial terror of being kidnapped wore off it was actually kind of boring. She watched as Cabilaron had his men bring him a large cauldron and began mixing some things into it.

"You're doing that wrong."

He looked over at her. "You do not even know what I'm doing."

"From over here it looks like you're mixing up a plant growth potion. And since you're using Balan root it's probably to make some kind of aggressive pony eating plants. I guess incase they try to rescue me instead of paying you off?"

"How… how do you know that?" He said in his thick accent.

"I've learned potion making from Twilight Sparkle and Zecora. By the way you'll get better results if y'all mix in some of that plant behind you. Nah, not that one, that's a mushroom. The one with the bluish leaves." She sighed,. "Want me to do it for you?"

"Why would you help me?"

"Well it's not like I have anything else to do. Besides if you're like you are in the Daring Do books you just want the scepter, right. You don't want to use it to steal the princesses' magic or anything?"

"That's crazy talk," he said. "The princesses control the sun and moon. I'd suffer along with everyone else if I messed with that." He looked at one of his hench-ponies. "Untie her."

"I got this," Apple Bloom said and shrugged. The ropes fell off.

Cabilaron gasped. "How did you do that?"

"Trixie lent me a book on escape artistry when we were studying to be magicians once. Then she got mad and took it back when we started being better than her." She pranced over and took the stirring stick from him. "Hand me that bottle will ya?"

"Huh? Oh uh, sure."

As she mixed the potion and he watched her suspiciously she said, "You got yerself a right pretty cutie mark. What is that?"

He smiled smugly. "That is the key of Teszetquan! The first artifact I ever stole! I was just a young colt passing by a dig when someone discovered it. They were so excited. Then they put it away and went to tell people and I snuck in and stole it. Later I sold it to a dragon and used the gemstones he paid me to study for my doctorate in archeology. When he paid me I got my cutie mark."

"Huh…" Apple Bloom said nonplussed. "I guess not every pony's destiny has to be nice. Don't you wish you had friends though?"

"Personally I prefer my henchmen. You know where you stand with people you pay and they have to at least pretend to like you as long as you pay them. Besides, I think I'd feel bad dragging actual friends in cursed and booby trapped tombs."

"Ya got a point there," she said. She looked at his minions' marks and saw they all seemed pretty evil oriented. Just like not all ponies needed help finding their cutie mark not all of them were good and friendly. Could she have made a difference? Could she now? Like they had with Diamond Tiara? Maybe. She would have to discuss it with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle later. When she was not being held hostage. "There you go."

Cabilaron eyed the glowing blue liquid warily. "How do I know this will work?"

"Give it a try."

He motioned to another pony who came forward with a sack of seeds. Taking one he set it a ways away and took the stirring stick, and dripped some on the seed. A moment later it erupted into a ten foot tall flower rimmed with teeth. It snapped at Cabilaron who jumped back but lost the stick which the plant chewed noisily. "Wow! Now that is one heck of a plant."

"Here, let me plant them for you. I live on a farm and I know how far apart you'll want them." He absently handed her the sack while grinning at the plant whose acidic drool sizzled on the ground under its huge maw. He glanced at her, but all she did was did a hole with her hoof, plant a seed, and then move on a few feet away. When she covered the clearing they were in she came back and said, "Do you have a spoon or bottle so I can spread the potion."

He got her a bottle. "Here you are my dear."

"Great." She took it and began retracing her steps. "My sister says you need to be careful if'n you want to make sure your plants are big and healthy. Don't want them fighting for space and water." She dripped a drop on each mound of dirt and then quickly moved out of range before it finished growing and attacked. "I assume you don't want them attacking each other."

"Not again," he said. "These monster plants do look really vicious and dangerous. Thank you very much."

"My pleasure Apple Bloom said and dripped the last drop. As the plant erupted from the ground she backed up along the path and threw the empty bottle aside. "Well, bye."

"Wait… what?" He looked around and realized he and his minions were in the center of a ring of the deadly plants. "No! Nooooo!"

Giggling Apple Bloom headed back to Ponyville. "What a goof."

000

Applejack and the other ponies plus Spike had reappeared in Ponyville with the scepter. Celestia and Luna had been all too happy to part with it for Apple Bloom's sake, unwilling to risk the pony's life. Especially when they contacted Fizzlepop Berrytwist and made sure that it could not actually be used unless it was in the castle.

"Don't worry princesses, I'll hunt down these guys and get it back before they can do any damage with it." Her eyes narrowed. "And if any of them harm that little filly I will break them into tiny pieces."

Twilight smiled nervously. "She's still working on the friendship thing."

Luna, hearing about Applejack's reaction to her sister's announcement took her aside. "Applejack something I think you might consider. As you know Celestia and I are many hundreds of years old. How many friends and family do you think we have seen come and go in our time and what it will be like for Twilight one day when that experience comes to her. My sister and I both shudder at the thought of that inevitable moment."

They were just about to head into the woods to trade it for Apple Bloom when she came out of the forest all on her own. Catching sight of her sister Applejack immediately whinnied and dashed forward so fast she left a small sonic rainboom in her wake. "Sugar Cube, you're alright."

"A'course I am," she gasped out. "Uh… sis. Yer— crushing— me."

Grand Pair wiped a tear from her eye. "She sounds just like me."

"Oops, sorry," Applejack said and set her down. "Listen Apple Bloom. I uh… I'm… sorry."

Apple Bloom smiled at her. "I know you were just upset because you care about me."

Glancing at their grandfather who nodded Applejack said, "Yeah, but I… I shouldn't have reacted that way. Like you had done something wrong. You did everything right. I just was so worried about losing you I didn't see that the quickest way to do that was to do what I done did.

"I know you have to do your own thing and if your decision is to do a thing that is different than I thought it would be, well I'm just going to have ta get used to that. I won't say it doesn't hurt because…well honesty is my thing… but I realize that if I'm upset because you won't be around as much then driving you away so you don't want to be around at all is kind of dumb. If it had been anyone else I woulda been all for it, but then anyone else isn't my sister."

Apple Bloom said, "Sis, I don't know how I could have done this so that it wouldn't hurt you. I would have if I could have."

"I know that." There was an awkward silence. "Um, on the way home would you tell me more about your fundraiser?"

"Sure. If you don't' mind swinging by my friends' houses so I can let them know I'm okay." She looked at the others. "Sorry I worried you guys. If it makes you feel better you'll find the guys who kidnapped me in the Everfree forest in a clearing about a mile from here."

Twilight said, "I'm sure Celestia will be happy to get the scepter locked back up. Are you sure they're still there?"

Apple Bloom smiled and said, "I don't think they're going anywhere for a while." She looked at Grand Pair. "Join us for dinner?"

"I'd love to," he said. He gave her a hug and the other ponies joined in. He gasped a little and asked, "Does this group hug thing happen often?"

"Get used to it grandpa." They all laughed and hugged a little tighter.

"Okay kids, seriously that's enough I think I threw my back out."

Author's Note

I just got Season 7 and read about Season 8… ah the joys of having a TV Antenna and a DVD player. This is what popped into my head. I haven't seen Season 8 so I kind of glossed over that. All the same I hope I did a good job. Review this fic and let me know. Also if Celestia had such a hard time doing Luna's job for one day, what was she doing for the thousand years Luna was trapped on the moon? Just letting pony's suffer nightmares?


End file.
